


How To Catch fYreflies

by DelphiusFanfic



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiusFanfic/pseuds/DelphiusFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/Stories/?action=view&current=Fireflies.jpg"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
  <a href="http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/Stories/?action=view&current=3rdvoterschoice.jpg"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jasper dreams of finding "the one." Can a combining of summer camps make his hopes reality? Placed 3rd popular vote in The Summer It All Began contest, and judges pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Pre Readers MaliceSlashlover, Jasper1863Hale, and my Beta Mrs. Agget
> 
> This is loosely based on a LGBT camp called Camp fYrefly. They do great work please google them.

 

**Jasper's POV**

At age fourteen, I made my big announcement to Momma and out of the closet I came. Momma had spent hours researchin' resources to help me. By helpin', I mean makin' me comfortable with who I am. She was never one to judge, and she almost seemed to already know what I was goin' to tell her before I had even rambled it out.

Well, anyway, back on track. Momma wanted me to be around like-minded people and good role models. Finally, she found Camp fYrefly and, at first, I was  _not_ thrilled. This summer retreat was for gay teens to meet up and do different activities. All of the councilors were gay, out, and proud, as it were. They came from many backgrounds and a lot of them were once attendees themselves.

I'm actually quite outgoin' but, when it comes to my sexuality, I tend to blush, even at the idea of kissin' a fella. It turned out to be the best time of my life and I couldn't thank Momma enough when I got back.

This place was like any other camp, really. There were nature hikes, kayakin', swimmin', and even rock climbin'. Along with it though, there were some counselin' sessions and workshops on how we viewed ourselves in society.

I never realized just how many gay kids there were until I got there. I thought I was a freak until then. I mean, reasonably, you know it's not just you, but when you grow up in a small town down in south Texas, where the favorite phrase used is "that's so gay", you don't exactly feel normal or welcome.

It was amazin' to just be myself and to talk to some of the adults who'd walked in my shoes. It put a lot into perspective for me. People are always goin' to find a reason to hate, and if it's not because of who you love, then it will be over somethin' else. The trick was not to let them define me as a man. I am who I am, and some jackass isn't goin' to change that or make me feel wrong about it.

So, every summer, I went back and looked forward to it each season.

The second time I went there, I was comfortable in my skin, and helped as much as I could with the newbies. Of course, it did help that I had the biggest crush on my section leader, James. He just had this "fuck everybody and what they thought" mentality that went straight to my cock. He was the center of all my fantasies and jerk off sessions. Although, findin' time alone to do so was a bit of a challenge. I'm sure he knew I had a thing for him, but he never made me feel silly for it.

We'd stay up late by the fire, talkin', and I'd sit there wishin' the whole time that he'd kiss me. I didn't want to get him in trouble, though. Councilors weren't allowed to fraternize with the kids. It was a good rule and I agreed with it. The problem was explainin' it to Jasper Junior. He practically jumped out of my shorts at James any chance he got.

Let me tell you, it wasn't easy hidin' a stiffy in soccer type shorts. The material did nothin' but draw a bullseye to it. He'd seen a few times and would quietly clear his throat and hand me somethin' to set in my lap. If I wasn't blushin' before, I surely was then.

Luckily, by my third visit at the ripe old age of sixteen, I'd gotten over my infatuation with James. He was still there, mind you, but by then he was datin' a guy by the name of Jake. He was another hottie, and sweet too. They were crazy for each other and it made me long to have someone look at me like that.

I was embarrassed as hell, but I wanted a damn boyfriend already. I had no idea what I'd do with him if I had him, though; still, I wanted one. Mainly, I think I just wanted someone to cuddle by the fire with and maybe hold my hand. As silly as it sounds, I'm an old fashioned sort. I wasn't lookin' for hot and heavy, like the rest of the guys seemed to be.

Many a night, I'd hear somebody sneakin' outta bed and goin' to anothers. There'd be soft moans and kisses and it was somethin' to listen to. It sure as hell turned me on, even if I wasn't ready for all that.

_**Summer of 2008** _

_**Camp fYrefly** _

The fourth year was the summer that changed me. I'm not sure if it was good or not, though. I'd gotten there early so I could settle in and make the most of my time. There was a good amount of hangin' out and yakkin' with the other guys. They'd told me there was a new camp that was combined with ours, since the owners couldn't afford to keep it up. So, those kids were goin' to be joinin' us.

This left me really excited, because there'd be tons of new people to get to know. These camps were a great place to make lastin' friends. Many of them I kept in contact with year round. With email, Skype, and unlimited textin', it was a breeze.

Two of my best friends at the camp were Emmett and Carlisle. Actually, Carlisle was the newest of our trio at the retreat.

Emmett and I hit it off with him instantly.

Carlisle had been a cocky little shit from the moment he stepped off the bus. He grabbed his bag, glanced around, and eyed up the resident snob of our section, Embry. Without a bit of hesitation, he went right up to him and handed the teen his pack. In a self-assured manner, he said, "If you carry this to my cabin, I'll let you watch my ass the whole way there."

Embry'd looked at him like the boy'd done lost his mind and, if I'm not mistaken, a whole shit load of lust.

In amazed silence, we observed Embry take the tote from him and smirk while following a sashaying Carlisle down the path. His eyes never left that ass.

Emmet and I stared on for a moment then peeked over at each other before bustin' a gut.

In between chuckles, Emmett stated, "We have to get to know him. After all, he's my hero now." After a nod and knuckle bump, we trailed after them on a mission - to find out more about the boy who'd made the snootiest guy here drool and act like a lost puppy.

So there we were, the three musketeers, waitin' on the bus to arrive like it was Christmas mornin' or somethin'.

Carlisle sat there, pickin' at his cuticles and appearin' bored stiff. He huffed. "When are they going to get here already? I want some new toys to play with and standing in this humidity is making my hair frizz. If I'd known how bad it would be this year, I would've brought more product, dang it."

Emmett laughed at that and warned, "I had no idea you were so delusional, Peaches. Once they see me, you don't stand a chance anyway. So go fix your hair."

"Emmett McCarty! Just because you are jealous of my creamy complexion gives you no right to call me 'Peaches.' I work hard to look this damn good. I'm sorry it would take you ten times longer to, but deal. Don't take it out on me."

Emmett started to reply, but I put my hand up to stop him. "That's enough you two, before I start thinkin' you want to get it on. I swear you both have some sorta verbal foreplay goin'."

They both went quiet immediately. I always knew exactly what to say to quiet those little tantrums between them. They always liked to snipe at each other and, usually, I found it funny, but I was wound tighter than a spring right then.

The sound of the bus comin' up the path jangled my nerves a little more. I had no idea why, but I knew these new campers were goin' to have an affect on me. Momma always taught me to go with my gut. I'd told Emmett my feelins on this. I just knew that the guy I was supposed to meet was on that bus. He'd laughed and said I was makin' a mountain out of a mole hill, but whatever. I was tired of bein' alone and even if it was just for the summer, I wanted to have some sorta boyfriend.

The vehicle came to a full stop close to where we were standin', and I just waited on baited breath as the doors opened and some girls got off first. Definitely not what I was lookin' for. Then some really young kids piled out. They were maybe thirteen or fourteen at most. Lastly, some older teens got off the bus and that was that. No magic boy or moment for me. I couldn't believe I'd been so off with my intuition.

_You're seriously pathetic. You acted like some guy was gonna come and sweep you off your feet or some shit. I mean, come on. You'd never get that lucky._

As if readin' my mind, Emmett stepped up behind me and clasped my shoulder in a comfortin' manner and gave it a squeeze.

"Dude, you never know. Maybe your guy is waiting for you back home when you go back to school. Have you ever thought of that? Aren't you interested in anyone in your hometown?"

Sulkin' for a moment, I just stood there. "You gotta understand somethin', Emmett. I live in fuckin' Texas. Not only is it the man's man capital of the US, but I also live in a tiny bigoted town. If I was lucky enough to be attracted to anyone and they returned my feelins, we'd both be beat to death. These camps are all I got, man - all I have to look forward to."

Carlisle stepped up with his signature hand on his hip. "Well, that's not true. I call you every day when we're away from here, so you have my sexy voice. That's something, right?"

His ridiculousness hit me and I snorted, which then made me laugh. Just that little bit of lightness was what I needed. My funk started to lift as quickly as it had set on me.

They both gazed at me knowingly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm dramatic. So what? I gotta balance you two out, don't I? I mean, we have queen-for-a-day right here and a meathead on the other side of me. I gotta have my niche, right?"

Carlisle slipped his arm around my shoulders and sighed. "Of course you do, sugar, and we love you for it."

Emmett piped in then. "Yeah, so stop moping and if you call me meathead again, I'll kick your little country boy ass. Although, I must say, you pinned Carlisle with a new nickname. High five!"

Carlisle groaned in disgust as we did just that and exchanged our high fives. "Why do I even hang out with you losers? You have no style and barely any manners. It's yet another of life's great mysteries, I suppose."

I just couldn't help myself. "Ain't no 'mystery' to it. We're awesome and you'd be lost without us."

Carlisle bumped my shoulder with his. "True, but you have to admit you two are Neanderthals in comparison to me. I've made it my life's mission to civilize you both so you're suitable for an actual relationship."

I couldn't help laughin' straight out. Mister 'player' planned on makin' us boyfriend material. It was irony at it's finest.

Emmett just shook his head at us and suggested, "I guess we should see if any of the noobs need help settling in, huh?"

"Yeah, 'spose that'd be the neighborly thing to do. I know we have one new member in our cabin per James. Wonder which of 'em it is."

"All I can say is they better stay out of my bath accessories. That shit isn't cheap, you know," Carlisle huffed.

Of course, Emmett couldn't leave that one alone, so he threw out his snide comment as we headed to the cabin area. "Hell, of course it costs a lot. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Carlisle just rolled his eyes and didn't dignify that with a comment.

Emmett seemed put out by not havin' somethin' said back, but we were quickly distracted by two girls tryin' desperately to pull a huge tote up the lodgin' steps. We hurried up to them and picked it up. It was no small feat, considerin' it felt like there had to have been three dead bodies in the thing.

We eventually found out that the two girls were named Rose and Leah. Both seemed really nice in a feisty sorta way. I think we stepped on their "we are women and can do anything a man can" thing, but whatever. Momma woulda had my hide if she'd known I didn't help a lady. Of course, they weren't too lady-like when fightin' with the bag, but I digress.

Rose and Carlisle hit it off instantly, as soon as she started unloadin' her beauty products. He was beaming like he was at Liz Claiborne's on an all expenses paid spa day. 'Fore I knew it, they were sittin' there exchangin' tips for smaller pores or some shit.

Emmett and I were lost, so we turned our attention to Leah. She was the real athletic type, so Emmett and her had lots to talk about. She played soccer and he participated in rugby.

For the first time in a while, I felt like the odd man out. Well, I always felt it at home, but not at fYrefly. Leah, having a mini freak out at one of her duffels not bein' there, broke me outta my morose thoughts.

"Are you sure ya got it off the bus?"

"Yes, Jasper, I'm almost positive. I guess it couldn't hurt to have another look, right?"

"I'd be happy to go back and see what I can find for ya. It's no problem."

Leah was relieved. "That would be so sweet of you. Thanks."

I felt relieved knowin' I was gettin' out of there. Those four were makin' my manhood want to retreat inside of me. Between Carlisle squealin' over somethin' in Rose's stuff and Emmett and Leah bonding over what team would make whatever where, I'd had enough.

After searchin' the whole transport, I didn't find anythin'. I started to head back, but was stalled when I saw a taxi pullin' in.

I stood there and watched as the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen stepped out of the cab. He had beautiful bronze colored hair, pale skin, sharp, strikin' features, and full sexy lips. My tongue was practically hangin' out of my mouth. I couldn't wait to get a closer look. I headed straight toward him without further thought. I had to be welcomin' and all, right?

He was unloadin' the trunk of the cab when I got close enough to him to speak. I took a moment while he was distracted to ogle him some more. He had broad shoulders and a narrow waist that led to an ass so perfect, my dick jumped. I groaned and adjusted myself just in time for him to turn around.

To say I was embarrassed would have been the understatement of the century. His sharp, green eyes caught my movement with a hint of humor and lust in 'em. He gave me a brilliant, crooked smile that lit up his face and he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you..."

I wasted no time in grasping his hand. "Jasper. Same here, Edward." There it was, that tinglin' sensation, or spark, as Momma called it; the same thing she'd felt when she'd met Daddy. It went all the way from the tips of my fingers, worked its way up my arm, and into my chest.

I didn't think I could've smiled any bigger if I tried. This was  _him,_ the  _one._ I just knew it in that moment.

Our hands, which had been holdin' each other's a little longer than necessary, finally let go when the driver suddenly slammed the trunk shut. He just shook his head and got in the car, takin' off at a clip. I paid him no mind as I turned my attention to the gorgeous man in front of me.

"So, Edward, why so late?"

He answered as we both picked up his bags. "Well, Mom got the time wrong, so she had to get a late plane ticket for me. I was supposed to go to the other camp and with all the craziness, our info got screwed somehow. The important thing is I'm here now. I've never been to one of these camps before and I'm excited. Have you?"

Without really knowing where we were going, we started walking off on one of the paths. "Oh, yes. I've come here since I was fourteen. It's great, actually. I thought it was goin' to be really stupid and childish, or some glorified counselin', but it's been a good place to just meet friends and stuff. It's darn cool not to have to hide yourself and have fun." I stopped when I realized I was ramblin'. Chancin' a glance at Edward, he just had this little smile on his face while listenin' to everythin' I was talkin' about.

_Don't screw this up with nerves, moron. He could be that boyfriend you've been moonin' over._

Blushin' a little, I apologized for my chatter.

"Pfft, I love hearing you talk. Your accent is magnificent." Then, leanin' over conspiratorially, he whispered, "I think it's sexy as hell and I could listen to you talk all day long." He had a smirk that could only be described as flirty. My breath caught when the realization hit me that he was just as attracted to me as I was him. My heart was in my throat.

_What do you do now? You finally got your wish. You have no clue, do you?_

I had no idea what my next move was goin' to be. The only thing that I knew was to just do one thing at a time, like Momma had always told me, when I tended to get overwhelmed. So, takin' a deep breath, I started at the beginnin' and made sure he was taken care of.

Soon, I found out that he was the fourth person assigned to our cabin. I was elated and scared as hell at the same time.

After Edward was settled into the last bunk, which was right across from mine, and after his clothes were put away, I went about introducin' him to the fellas. Our trio grew to include not only Edward, but Rose and Leah.

The followin' couple of weeks were some of the best of my life. Edward and I couldn't seem to stop talkin'. There was always somethin' we wanted to share with each other. We liked a lot of the same stuff. What the other didn't know, we felt the need to show and tell them about every part of it.

His sense of humor killed me and he was a bit of a trickster. I still get the giggles when I think about the time he replaced Carlisle's face cream, with some sort of kitchen concoction. I thought Edward was done for, but Carlisle, always the queen, just admonished him haughtily and then asked for the recipe since his "pores had never been smaller".

Then there were the touches and the flirts. Edward would touch my hand or I would brush the hair out of his eyes. The glances became longer and the innuendo became hotter. I was near crazy with wantin' to kiss him. I'd never tried to before, though, and I was afraid I'd be bad at it.

Of course Emmett and Liz Claiborne, AKA Carlisle, thought that it was hilarious to watch.

"Dude, seriously. Just go grab your hunka hunka burnin' love and lay one on him. He's looking like he's about to pop his cream filling every time you walk past. If you don't, someone else is gonna help him with his problem; the problem you created."

"What if I'm bad at it, Emmett? I don't want to be known as the camp's worst kisser."

Carlisle put his two cents worth in then. "Look. Tonight is the big bonfire. I'm going to give you some relaxing aroma therapy stuff to take a shower with. After that, I want you to go take a nap and keep yourself calm. Then, when the campfire begins, I want you to just be with Edward. Don't focus on expectations and just go with it. Do what feels right, no matter if that's kissing him or just holding his hand."

"I don't know what I'm doin', though. Carl, he's probably not even interested in me. Maybe he's just havin' fun with the virgin, making him blush and all."

"Trust me, as the greatest lover that has ever hit this camp, I can tell you that you won't be rejected. He's probably afraid to push you. Edward and you are close and I can see in his eyes that he wants more. You just have to show him you're ready for it."

Emmett popped me none too gently on the shoulder. "Right. Now, let's get you smelling fruity for your man."

Carlisle just snorted and rolled his eyes at Emmett, as usual. "Come on, darling. We'll be there the whole time, so there's nothing to worry about."

Chuckling, I grunted, "You ever think that might be part of what I'm afraid of?"

"Oooh, and there's our lovely Jasper back to his normal asshole self. You had us worried for a second or two."

That night, a weird calm came over me. I was determined that I was goin' to make this happen - that I was goin' to let him know I wanted more. I just hoped I didn't make an ass of myself in the process. Carlisle gave great advice and he was right; I just needed to enjoy our time together and stop overthinkin' shit.

The fire had been fun and someone broke out the makins for s'mores. I could see Edward's eyes light up. My boy, well, hopefully after tonight my boy, had a sweet tooth.

"I've never had s'mores over a real camp fire! How does this work exactly?"

He looked so dang cute, all lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Well first, we gotta get us some sticks and I'll show you."

I guided him through the process, my hand graspin' his over the poker, to help him keep it in just the right spot in the fire. My body was as close to his as I could get without moldin' myself to him. Both of our breathin' had picked up its pace a little, and I knew that he wanted me too.

When our treats had finished cookin', we found a more secluded place to eat and talk at one of the small side fires with logs around it.

There was a bit of tension in the air as we both felt things were about to shift in our friendship. Instead of sayin' anythin' though, I wimped out and focused on my food and so did Edward. His little moans of pleasure over the chocolate had me hard in seconds.

"Fuck, Jasper. This is delicious, but it's quite messy though." As if to prove the point, he stuck up his hand and moved is fingers about. The sight of his lips and fingers smeared with white substance did me in, and I leaned over and took one of his fingers into my mouth to suck it clean.

Edward groaned, keepin' his eyes locked with mine, and whispered, "Finally."

Hearin' him say that gave me the green light and I released his then clean digit and kissed those pretty lips. The taste of the sweet treat melded with Edward's own taste, making the lust run rampant in me. I deepened the kiss when Edward's lips parted for my tongue. My hands gripped his soft hair. I'd never imagined that this simple act could feel this way. Surely not every time felt like this or there'd be nothin' else anybody'd do.

We were so lost in each other, we didn't hear Emmett come up until it was too late. "Awww, look! Free porn!"

We both parted, gaspin' and lookin' embarrassed as hell.

"Fuck you, Emmett. Go find someone that thinks you're funny."

"Oh, now Jasper, I was just coming to get you guys because the group is going swimming. Wanna come?" Of course, he wiggled his eyebrow at the word "come".

Edward strategically removed my very sticky fingers from his hair. "Jasper, it might not be a bad idea. We're both a mess," he said, gigglin'.

Laughin' at just how gross we'd become, thanks to the s'mores, I couldn't help but agree.

As the summer wore on, when we weren't doin' camp activities, Edward and I were spendin' all of our free time gettin' to know every detail of each other.

Several of our make out sessions had left me wantin' more, but I was scared shitless to do anythin'. Momma always taught me to be respectful and Edward, I found out, was just as inexperienced as I was. Only he had a better bravado to hide behind.

I knew that most guys my age were in a big hurry to lose their V card, but for some reason, I wasn't. It would happen when the time was right. It was more important to me that it be with the person I cared deeply for. The more time I spent with Edward, talkin' and cuddlin', the more I hoped Edward would be the one. My only real worry was when the summer ended. Edward lived all the way in Washington and I lived down South in Texas. That was a hell of a distance and we hadn't talked about what we were goin' to do when camp finished for the year.

I had no idea how to talk to him about it and had said as much to Carlisle. For some odd reason, even though he was a player of sorts, he was also like a guru for wooing men. It was the damnedest thing to watch him work his magic.

"Honey, you and Edward are adorable together. You need to stop over thinking everything and just go for it." Sighin' heavily, he put his arm around my shoulders as we sat on my cot, and continued, "I swear, baby boy, you spend half your life in your head, mulling over this and that. Sometimes you just have to take that leap of faith, you know? You can't always know the answers to everything. You're smart, darling, but not even you are _that_  smart."

Chucklin', I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I know, I just want it to be perfect and not fuck everythin' up. What would I say? How would I even start that conversation? I mean, I think I love him. No, I  _know_  I do."

"Ah, sweetheart, that's what you have to realize. Love is never perfect. Some of the best romances of all are the most horrifyingly beautiful things you've ever heard of. The point is, love when done right, is worth any amount of grief. Babe, we're just talking about distance here, not two warring families. Well, unless I missed something when you were gushing about him one of those numerous times."

I smacked his belly, making him laugh. "I do  _not_  gush! Fine, maybe I do a little...okay, a lot. Have you seen the boy? He's perfection."

I heard a snort from the doorway and Edward came through. "So, just who is this boy that's perfection? You better warn him. I fight dirty when it comes to someone trying to steal my Jasper."

I was shocked and nervous that I'd just made an ass of myself by spillin' my guts unknowingly. "How long have you been standin' there?"

"Just long enough to hear you've already got a roving eye. I'm shocked, Jasper. I would've never pegged you the type."

The thought of me bein' anythin' like Carlisle and the relief about my feelins not bein' overheard had me gigglin' like a school girl.

I'd forgotten Carlisle was there, until his voice broke me out of my hysterics. "Right, Well, take care of this idiot for me, Edward. I believe I'm going to see if Emmett is done playing ball. He may be an ass, but he's fun to watch sweat."

Carlisle had barely cleared the exit before Edward was in front of me, lookin' concerned. "What has you so jittery, babe?"

We'd known each other for two months and he could already read me so well.

"Actually, I was goin' to ask if you weren't doin' any of the activities tonight, if you'd like to go out on a sorta date with me."

His crooked smile lit up the room. "Really? A date? I'd love to. Are you sure it's okay with James that we take off by ourselves?"

Excitement charged through me at the thought that a date with me made him happy. The boys had helped me plan out a little somethin' that I hoped would suffice as a date. Carl, of course, was in charge of wardrobe.

"Yeah, I checked with him. He understands that we need a little alone time and he said 'as long as we behave ourselves' he wouldn't make a stink about it."

He leaned in and gave me a soft, lingerin', kiss. With his lips still brushin' mine, he breathed, "I hope you know I'd rather be with you than anywhere else. I can't wait to see what we're doing. Are you going to tell me?"

I pushed forward a little to take his mouth in a deeper kiss, before pullin' back slightly. "Not a chance," I answered a little mischievously.

Separatin' soon after, we prepared for our evenin' together. When the time came, I was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs.

We arrived at the dock at dusk, and I revealed my plans for a candlelit picnic by the water on the wharf. Rose and Leah had been sweet enough to set up the scene for me when they'd seen me freakin' to the boys over how I should place everythin'.

The spectacle that greeted us was more than I could've hoped for. Lanterns had been strewn about in what appeared to be a carefree manner. Knowin' the girls, it was anythin' but. Some were in the trees, and the rest lit a small path to the dock and down it. At the end, there was a soft blanket and a cooler waitin' for us.

Edward's eyes were huge as he took everythin' in. He turned to me in shock. "You did all this for me? Jasper, how? when did you..."

Blushin' furiously at his obvious approval, I butted in. "Oh, well, I had a little help. I'm definitely not this slick. I'm glad you like it."

Both of us smiled like morons as we made our way down the illuminated path to the blanket and food.

With our sandwiches and Cokes in hand, we sat on the edge of the landing with our pants rolled to our knees and bare feet in the water. Our bodies were as close as we could get. I was edgy and hadn't had the nerve to bring up the topic at the forefront of my mind. We only had a week left before it was time to go home.

Just as I was about to start in, Edward cleared his throat. "So, um, did James ask you about coming back next year as a section leader?"

I was so relieved I could postpone making an idiot of myself for just a few more minutes. "Yeah, actually, he did. I'm definitely goin' to do it. This place has helped me so much that I want to help any way I can. Are you goin' to?"

_Please say yes. Well, unless he doesn't want to see you more. Then it might be awkward._

"Of course I did. It sounds fun and exciting. My moms sent me here with the intention of me having some gay male role models, since I'm always surrounded by them and their friends. They're very active in the lesbian community so there are always female couples around and not too many males."

"That must be cool and awkward at the same time. I don't really know anyone that's gay outside of these camps," I commented as I began tensely packin' away the food.

I wasn't sure what to do and it must have shown because Edward grabbed my fidgetin' hands and whispered my name.

"Have you realized that we only have a week left?"

"Oh, yeah. That's been on my mind a lot. I'm not lookin' forward to it."

"I'm not either." He stopped and rubbed small circles into the back of my hand. "I would really like to keep in contact over the year...you know, by phone and stuff?"

Caught off guard by him voicin' the very thing I'd hoped for, my mind blanked. So, instead of sayin' anythin', I just stared into those beautiful green eyes.

His face started to look uncertain suddenly, and I realized that I'd stayed lost for a bit too long.

_Say somethin'. You have to spit it out._

"I'd love to!" I answered over excitedly, causin' my cheeks to redden at the quiet echo it caused.

Edward chuckled and then let out a long breath. "I was so nervous to bring that up, but I feel a connection with you Jasper - a deep one. I've never felt anything like it." With that, he leaned forward and claimed my lips in a searin' kiss.

As I tried to twist my fingers into his fuck-hot hair, we both wobbled a little and nearly went into the lake. We separated and scooted back onto the blanket, laughin' like crazy people at our almost tumble.

Settled back on the blanket, I laid my head on his chest and just enjoyed the moment. His fingers were lazily combin' my hair, givin' me chills, as we gazed at the millions of stars. The soft thrummin' of Edward's voice through his chest as he hummed some unknown tune was makin' me boneless.

In my relaxed state, knowin' he wanted to continue things outside of this summer, it made me bold and I asked a question that I'd been wonderin' 'bout.

"Um, does it bother you that we haven't done more than kiss? I mean, I know we're both inexperienced from our talks and stuff, but are you wantin' more?"

Gettin' a serious expression on his face, he answered, "Honestly, as a man and having you being the most attractive guy I've ever met, I'd be lying if I said I don't want more at times. At the same time though, I like the pace we're taking. It's making this much more real to me. Sex is just sex and can be with anyone. I want more than that, you know?"

Lettin' a breath out I hadn't known I'd been holdin', I sighed. "I feel the same. Edward, I think I might be fallin' in love with you and I don't wanna mess things up by goin' too far."

"Exactly. I'm falling hard and fast for you, southern boy." He trailed his fingertips down my cheek and brushed his thumb over my lips. I kissed it and then, feelin' adventurous, sucked it into my mouth, causin' him to gasp.

"You have the most delicious, sexy mouth. One day, I hope to explore it in every way possible." I groaned at the images that statement sent flyin' through my head.

"Although, I think we better be getting back before I take back everything I just said earlier and have my wicked way with you." His smile was in full effect, but there was a feral look in his eyes that told me he wasn't jokin'.

Noddin' my agreement, we packed everythin' up and headed back. Our alone time ended almost immediately as we were inundated by the group.

The last week flew by and before either of us wanted, the day had finally arrived where we had to say our goodbyes.

I had been a mess most of the day and felt like cryin', but Edward kept remindin' me that it was only physically we wouldn't be together. We would be talkin' and video chattin' all the time.

"Just think, Jasper. Next summer, we'll be back here and we won't be considered kids. We'll be staff. So, there will be more free time for us. Keep your eye on the prize, babe. That's what I'm going to be doing, just waiting for the next summer to get here so I can hold you in these arms again, and hopefully never let you go."

His words sent a jolt of happiness and even excitement through me. With one more gentle kiss, he released me and got into the cab. It may sound cheesy, but I think my heart went with him, since I felt numb when the vehicle pulled away.

_**Present Day Summer 2009** _

_**Camp fYrefly** _

I really don't want to fuckin' do this. Just the thought of goin' back there to that stupid camp is pissin' me off. The only reason I'm goin', besides gettin' to see my friends again, is that I promised James.

Daddy always taught me a man's only as good as his word. Too fuckin' bad Edward's parents didn't instill the same values.

It's a good thing that asshole isn't goin', or this will be one hellish trip. Emmett and Carlisle said that Edward had cancelled and for that, I was thankful. It was bad enough that I'd have to remember how damn stupid and idealistic I was last year.

As I pull my suitcase into the section leaders' accommodations, I realize just how hard this is going to be. Edward is everywhere I look. It's almost like watchin' a home movie play in my head and it hurts badly.

I throw my bag on the bed and let the pain flood me. It's almost too much to bear.

The boisterous laugh of Emmett jars me from my thoughts.

"There's the cowboy! Come here." Suddenly, I'm being picked up in a tight hug and swung from side to side.

"Emmett, you big lug, put the boy down before you snap something vital!" Carlisle shouted.

Then I'm dropped to the floor as the black spots, caused from lack of air, start to go away.

Slightly out of breath, I greet them. "Hey, guys! Long time, no see!" I give each a man hug.

Carlisle stares me down. "Let me have a look at you. Turn around." As I do, he gasps. "Baby boy, I told you to take better care of yourself. You've lost at least fifteen pounds!"

"I'm fine, Carl, really. So, do we know who our fourth is?"

Emmett gets a guilty look about him and the butterflies are released in my stomach.

Before either of them can reply, my worst nightmare enters the room, duffle in tow. My chest tightens at the sight of Edward.

_He isn't supposed to be here, damn it._

Even though I don't want to, my eyes have a mind of their own and drink in every inch of him like a man dyin' of thirst. He is a bit thinner and there is a certain somethin' different in his carriage but, for the life of me, I can't figure out what.

He stiffens for a brief moment as he sees me, then trudges past all of us, barely noddin' his acknowledgement to the guys. With his back to us, as if we don't exist, he starts unpackin'.

I turn and glare at both of them, givin' them the "what the fuck" look.

Carlisle clears his throat loudly and says, "Well...um, Jasper, James wanted to see us as soon as you were in. Why don't we go do that?"

Takin' his lead, I follow them outside, leavin' Edward behind.

Just out of earshot, I start in. "Explain to me why the fuck you would lie about Edward bein' here? Do you have any idea how hurtful it is to see that man? Did you see how he treated me like I was gum on his shoe?"

Carl holds his hands up defensively and Emmett just crosses his arms protectively over his chest. They both know I'm pissed.

"Now, darling, I admit we did tell a little white lie to get you here. We were only doing what we thought was best for you. We're both sorry for putting you in this position and the last thing we want is for you to be in pain."

"Then why? Why bring me here?"

"You need to have a chance at closure, and because you need and deserve answers from Edward. You've turned into a bitter asshole this year, who refuses to think about dating anyone. We won't let you stay that way forever. You're too sweet of a guy for that."

Hearin' the sincerity in Carl's voice, I can't help but relent. How can I be angry at them when they are just tryin' to help?

"Fine, but no more tricks, understood?"

They glance at each other for a second longer than I'm comfortable with, and then nod.

"Okay, then. Let's go see what James wants us to start on first."

The next several weeks are torturous as Edward and I turn up everywhere at the same time. It never fails. If I have kitchen duty, so does he. If I'm supposed to lead an activity with some of the younger kids, Edward is scheduled as my partner.

We never really speak, besides what's required to get the task done. Each interaction leaves me more confused than the last. He always seems as if he wants to say somethin' more, but stops short.

Every once in a while when he thinks I'm not lookin', I see him starin' almost longingly at me.

Part of me wants nothin' more than to talk to him, but the louder, more hurt part, tells me to stay away.

Then, one evenin', Carlisle asks me to grab one of his facial kits from the closet in our room. He's decided to teach some of the younger girls the "proper technique" for a facial.

As I'm diggin' around tryin' to find the correct one, Edward stumbles in behind me, followed by the slammin' of the door.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" I try to open it, but it won't budge and I realize the door is locked.

Edward joins me, and begins poundin' on the door. "Anybody? Can you hear me? Let us out."

I hear snickerin' from the other side. Then Emmett hollers, "Not until you two talk. We've had enough. Now stop yapping at us and talk to each other."

_They can't be fuckin' serious! How could they do this?_

I turn to see Edward in the dimly lit closet, lookin' just as uncomfortable with this situation as I am.

"Why did you even come in here?" I ask him.

"Carlisle asked me to get his bag for him. The next thing I knew, I was shoved in here and you know the rest."

" I can't believe they did this. Edward, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to talk to me or even have anythin' to do with me for some reason."

Sighin', he paces in the small space. "Jasper, you have this all wrong. I have nothing against you." After he says that, he looks at me with a heated glance that brings back quite a few memories.

As if noticin' his eyes on me, he turns and messes with somethin' random in the closet.

I've had enough of this and I want answers. Most of the year has been spent doubtin' myself and everythin' I thought I understood about people and relationships. If he doesn't want to give me any responses, then I'll just unload my anger on him and tell him to fuck off.

"Okay, Edward. You say you 'have nothin' against me'. Then explain why, after you left me last summer with all these promises about contactin' me as soon as you could, there was nothin'? Not a God damn word from you! While you're at it, explain why when I called you, I got a 'this number is not in service' message."

Edward flinches at each of my demands, but makes no move to answer, so I continue.

"Do you have any idea how humiliatin' it was to know I was nothin' but a joke to you? Here, I'd declared my feelins to you and even made hopes for a future for us together at college. To think, the whole time you were just laughin' at me, probably thinkin' I'm just a silly, stupid hick. What kind of person does that?"

Now he's shakin' his head emphatically at me. "No, Jasper, no! It was nothing like that, I swear. I'd never laugh at you, babe."

"Don't you call me that! You don't ever get to call me that. What kind of explanation can you possibly give me that would make me think otherwise?"

"Don't you get it? You deserve better than me. Besides, you'd never want me now. You want 'perfection' and I'm certainly not that anymore."

He's confusin' me more and more instead of clearin' things up and my frustration gets the better of me. "Argh! What the  _fuck_  are you talkin' about? 'Perfection?' When have I ever talked about wantin' perfection? I knew you last summer and fell for you. Why do you suddenly think you're not good enough? Talk to me. I don't understand."

"This is what I'm talking about," he answers, as he raises his shirt to bare his chest to me. I can't help the gasp that leaves me. Where once smooth, beautiful skin was, is now marred with horrible scars, almost no part left unmarked. He'd been burned severely.

I'm stunned into silence and Edward apparently takes that as confirmation that I'm appalled by his appearance. "See? I remember you telling Carlisle how you thought I was perfection. I'm not that guy anymore."

Reeling, I mumble, "Edward, how did this happen?"

Puttin' his shirt down, he looks almost defeated. "When I got back, Momma Esme was excited to show me the progress she'd made on the renovations. They'd just gotten the electrical done on the addition. It'd been her mission to have that part done before I got home so the drywall could go up. Apparently, in their rush, they didn't get the best electrician. That night, a fire broke out while we were all in bed. We were lucky to survive, but all of us had severe burns. Mine were the worst."

I reach out to touch him, but he shies away from me. "Don't."

"When I woke up, my first thoughts after my parents, were of you. I so badly wanted to hear your voice, but then I realized I didn't have any of your number or contact info. We lost everything in that fire, including my phone and laptop."

Well, that explains the no calls and disconnected numbers. I suddenly feel buried in guilt. I'd jumped to all these conclusions and Edward had been sufferin' this whole time.

"It actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Once I got a good look at myself in a mirror, I knew you'd never want me. So, I let it go and just gave up the dream of us being together. It took everything in me to come here and see you. To know that I was  _this_ close to having the guy of my dreams and that now, it would never happen."

My guilt gives way to anger again. "How dare you make that decision for me? I said you were perfection because of who you are, not your appearance." Steppin' up to him, I force him to look me in the eyes. "I loved you. I love you  _still._ I don't give a shit about any scars. I thought you knew me better than that." With that last statement, a tear trickles down Edward's cheek and quickly, I wipe it away.

Snifflin', Edward gasps, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to see the disgust in your eyes. I should have trusted you."

My hands slide from his cheeks to his hair as I kiss him, relishin' the feel of him again. Breathless, I pant against his lips. "Me too. I should have known there was a reason." As I start to deepen the kiss, we're startled by Carlisle's voice.

"You see, Emmett? I told you your schemes were duds. You have to leave it to a master.  _This_  is how you catch fYreflies."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my boys received such a warm welcome from readers and many requests for more - I've decided to expand this into a mini story of sorts.

Carlisle's POV

Checking my hair in the mirror one last time before I go to work, I tried to calm my nerves. The head of my department had scheduled a meeting with me. Never having my presence requested before had me jittery. This could be great news for me - possibly even a promotion, who knew.

I'd gotten a job at a burgeoning fashion magazine as a photographer. Sure, it was no Vogue or Marie Claire, but it was a start - a foot in the door, if you will. Photography had always been my passion. You merge that with the brilliant silks and chiffons in front of my lens and I was in heaven.

Emmett, one of my best friends, always made fun of me over the fashion part of my career. I had always been proud that my flame burned brightly. As many times as he called me Peaches over the years, it's never really bothered me. I won't tell him that I actually like it and that I get a little rush when he does. He never made up nicknames for Edward and Jasper - that gave me some small hope.

Shaking my head to get my mind off that infuriating man, I climbed into the car and went toward my hopefully bright future.

.

.

.

In a daze, I sank down onto the couch, as I glanced around the studio apartment that, by next week, would no longer be mine Stunned didn't even begin to cover how I felt. Not only had the meeting been the end of my job, but also the roof over my head. The little magazine that could - couldn't any longer. I wasn't the only one without a job. The whole business had collapsed.

Thanks to the short notice given to all of us 'low ranking' employees, everyone was scrambling at once to find a new job and place to live. Apparently, the company was a little  _too_  generous with their money, by setting up housing for staff that had to move to take the positions offered. I thought it was an awesome perk at the time, but now I realized it was one of the many mismanagement of funds that led me to having nothing.

That left me with a big goose egg of possibilities. I was fresh out of college and had only a couple months' worth of experience to offer. With the job market now saturated with skilled people involved in the fashion industry for years, my hopes were almost nonexistent.

Feeling overwhelmed, I did what I always did when troubled; I grabbed my toiletry bag and a bunch of scented candles. Quickly running a hot bath and scattering the candles, I flicked off the lights and sank into the soothing heat.

Calming myself, I took deep breaths, utilizing the techniques I'd learned in my meditation classes.

_It's not that bad, Carlisle. You can handle this. You have great friends and contacts. When you get your ass out of this tub, you're going to go out and cheer yourself up._ My first thought was to visit Emmett's _\- no, you're not going to Emmett's, no matter how much he makes you laugh. You don't need him making your gut twist right now. Go to Edward and Jasper's place and hang with them._

Just the thought of my beautiful friends made everything seem less impossible. Opening my eyes, I watched the shadow of the flames dance on the walls. The image transported my mind to almost five years ago, when everything was so much simpler...almost, anyway...

After having forced Edward and Jasper to talk things out, the atmosphere at camp relaxed. Emmett and I had been so intent on getting those two knuckleheads to face their issues, that we'd rarely done anything fun.

That's why I was looking forward to the big bonfire – well, more the time after it actually. That summer was the first where it was just going to be the four of us hanging out in the cabin. I found some good, cheesy horror flicks, along with some popcorn and games to play. Yeah, it wasn't a wild night, but it would be fun, nonetheless.

Later that night, after engorging ourselves with snacks and laughing our heads off at the overabundance of squirting blood, we'd turned to playing poker.

Much to Emmett's dismay and mine, it wasn't strip poker.  _What?_  They may be my friends, but they were all hot as hell and I would've loved to enjoy the eye-candy.

Jasper huffed, "I give up! This silly game is doin' nothin' but confusin' me. I can never remember what I'm 'sposed to keep." With that announcement, he tossed the cards on the floor and took a large swig of his root beer, finishing it. "Can't we play somethin' that doesn't take too much thought? I wanna save some of my brain cells for classes this fall."

We all chuckled at him. My curiosity was piqued though, and I had to ask, "Which game is that squirrelly brain of yours thinking of?"

With a cheeky grin, he lifted his empty drink container. "Spin the bottle, of course. I've never played, but I hear it's fun and pretty much like Truth or Dare."

After a couple of spins of the bottle, we found out that Jasper could play air guitar to the 80's band _Warrant_  like he wrote the songs, and Edward had a penchant for the color mauve, yes mauve, not pink. He was quite adamant about that.

As was customary, it was then Edward's turn. The bottle stopped spinning and landed on Emmett, making Edward smirk. He glanced over at Jasper conspiratorially and then said, "Emmett, I dare you to rock Carlisle's world with one of those kisses you claim are famous. I mean, come on, he's your biggest critic. What better way to prove your boasting?"

Emmett just laughed uproariously, his corded muscles in his neck strained while he'd thrown his head back. Sobering slightly, he answered Edward, "Hey, I'm not the one with the reputation of being Camp Romeo. That falls squarely on Peaches' shoulders. Anyway, here goes, hold onto your socks."

I was so stunned by the turn of events; I hadn't even protested and just sat there dumbly, as Emmett closed the space between us. In the blink of an eye, his lips were on mine. I swear I had a movie moment, where everything faded around me - including the two butt-heads and their catcalls.

His lips had been so soft, yet strong and demanding. The feel of them went straight to my cock, making me gasp. He'd grunted and grasped the back of my head with his large hand, while he deepened the kiss. His warm, wet tongue lashed against mine, as I'd reacted purely on instinct, letting loose a low moan.

The sound must've startled him, because in the next second he was seated next to me, panting and chuckling a little.

I, on the other hand, was dumbfounded, as I slowly raised my fingers to run them over my swollen lips. That was when my eyes were opened to a fact that would take me many years to come to terms with...I'd fallen for Emmett.

My phone rang and snapped me out of my daydream. Scrambling out of the then tepid water, I grabbed for the nearest towel. As I did, my foot slipped on the tile floor, and on my ass I went.

_GOD DAMN IT! Could the day get any worse?_

Eyes brimming with tears, I leaned my head against the cool porcelain of the tub, forgetting about the phone for a moment. Head whirling, ass hurting and heart aching from the memories, I felt overwhelmed. All the relaxing techniques did nothing for me.

_Get your ass up, Carlisle! You do_ not  _feel sorry for yourself! No one's going to hire you if you get all damsel in distress. Get the fuck up and start fixing this. Just like Scarlett said in_ Gone With the Wind, ' _Tomorrow is another day'._

Listening to my inner Scarlett, I picked myself up and managed to get to the phone, in time for it to stop ringing. The answering machine picked up, and my heart started racing when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Hey, Peaches, I'm still waiting to hear how your meeting went. I thought you would've called me by now, so we could go celebrate your big promotion. I know you'll be running that damn place before they even know what's hit them. Don't make me come over there! You know I will. Call me."

His silly confidence in me made me smile. If he'd only known I was unemployed and soon to be homeless.

With that last thought giving me the incentive to get my rear in gear, I got dressed, before collecting a cup of coffee. Reviewing my résumé, I knew getting my degree with honors would be a plus. It reminded me I had a little edge on some of the other fresh fish out there.

Having always been a charmer, as my Mother would say, I'd made friends in the industry easily. Women in particular loved me. I'm not sure if they wanted to live out  _Will and Grace_  with me or what, but I was willing to work that to my advantage. Which, let's face it, I am sooo Jack, and Grace is boooring. Hey, when you're about to go hungry, pride needed to be set aside.

I felt a little better after I made a few phone calls and sent my résumé to a few companies via the Internet. It was time for a little reward for putting on my big boy undies - a trip over to my friends' house, Edward and Jasper. Those dear men had no idea how much they meant to me. We'd come to rely on each other so much throughout the years. Camp fYrefly had given me the gift of three amazing guys I could count on for anything.

Sitting in the cab, I decided to check my text messages, in hopes that one of my Grace wannabes had been able to find something. All I discovered instead was a message from Emmett, saying pretty much what he'd said on the machine at home.

I'm not sure why, but I couldn't tell him just then. For some reason, feeling as exposed as I did, my mind started reflecting on my other vulnerability - Emmett. That made me just want to steer clear of him so I didn't embarrass myself.

As the taxi made its way through the crowded streets of New York, my mind wandered back to my college days at NYU...

I'd long since given up on the fantasy of Emmett being interested in me. After we shared that kiss, things went back to normal - well, almost. I seemed to watch his every move and Emmett started dating one guy after the next.

When we'd all consciously chosen NYU so we could be together, I'd been thrilled. Not only would I be one step closer to the career I dreamed of, but my friends would be along for the ride.

The one problem turned out to be that Emmett was determined to find his dream man. So being his best friend, I'd had to listen to him mope time after time, when some asshole would break his heart. I didn't want to abandon him, even if my own heart was breaking. Sometimes I'd wanted to just shake the shit out of him, just to make him notice me.

On one such occasion, I'd encouraged him to go to a frat party with me, to get over the guy. Edward and Jasper were going to go and I didn't want to be the third wheel. Those two were beyond perfect for each other, and it was a little disheartening to watch.

Both of us had been drinking pretty heavily. I wasn't exactly sure how we'd ended up in one of the common rooms alone, but somehow we did. We'd spent time reflecting on the good old days of Camp fYrefly and eventually, our kiss.

"I so had you wanting more. You never did admit that was the best kiss you'd ever had. Go on, tell me. Say, 'Emmett, that was the best kiss ever'." Emmett had said cockily, his eyes wild from the alcohol.

Laughing heartily, I moaned out, "Oh yes, Emmett! Give it to me! I want more. Give me some of that beer breath."

He'd smiled and then huffed, "Oh please, I'll remind you of just how good it was." Then he'd leaned down and kissed me. Gentle and testing at first, then with more intensity.

Unable to stop myself, I let my feelings take control and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. I was so turned on, and moaned loudly when my stiff cock butted up against his hardness through his jeans. Releasing my mouth, he gasped for breath. He'd looked at me as if seeing me for the first time, then grasped a handful of my hair to pull my head back - exposing my neck to him. Launching a full-on attack on the sensitive skin, he'd had me about to come in my pants.

My hips had a mind of their own, as I began to grind myself into him. Grunting, his hands left my back and hair and made their way down to my ass, my own hands tracing his bulging biceps.

Gripping my cheeks, he started to move me to a rhythm he'd liked.

Our lips found each other's again, as tongues tasted, teeth clashed, and it was all I could do to hold on. Emmett was a force to be reckoned with.

The tingling in my spine had started, just as he'd groaned, "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

I'd so badly wanted to see his face in ecstasy, but one of the frat boys came into the room. "Oh man, sorry dudes, I just wanted to get something from my room." Covering his peripheral vision, he'd made a beeline for one of the bedrooms.

The spell had been broken. As soon as he left, we'd awkwardly got up and joined the party.

After that, I'd gotten the idea that Emmett wanted to act like it had never happened, since he never mentioned it. So I'd tried my best to play along with his wishes, locking away any silly fantasies I had of us becoming more than friends.

The driver tapping on the glass partition startled me and I realized I was at Jasper's loft. They didn't know I was coming over, but I desperately needed the pick-me-up; especially after reliving that painful memory. I'd never give that one up though, if I had a choice. It was the one time, for a brief moment, I could pretend Emmett was mine and not Alec's.

With a quick ride in the elevator, I was at their door. After a ring of the doorbell, I heard Jasper's voice holler, "I'm comin', hold your horses."

The lock released, and there he was in all his southern boy glory. I tried my best to give him as bright a smile as he was giving me, but I must have failed, because his began to fade.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Scarlet O'Hara be damned! I threw myself into his arms and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I'd never seen Carlisle like this. He was always the strong one with all the sound advice, but as I seated him on our couch, he looked lost. Worried, I told him I'd be right back with some chamomile tea. I knew he was a fan of the herbal teas, and it gave me a good excuse to be able to ask Edward what to do.

Ringin' my hands a bit, I peeked into the bedroom. "Psst, Edward, somethin's wrong with Carlisle. He came over an' just started cryin'. What do I do?"

Edward's eyes bulged. "Fuck, babe, I don't know. Did he tell you what was up?"

"Not yet. I was um, hopin' you'd come out there and help me. I don't do well with cryin' an' all."

Chucklin', Edward shook his head. "And I do? I'm always the one putting his foot in his mouth. You're the smooth talker of this relationship. Especially with that fuck-hot southern accent you have going on."

The heated look he gave me caused my wayward flesh to stir a little. "Oh no you don't, boy. I'm not goin' out there to comfort Carlisle with a stiffy. You can knock that shit off right now." I leaned in and gave him a brief peck on the lips. The man is dangerous with those lips. "Now, get dressed and meet me out there. I need help and I'm not goin' to do this alone."

He gave me an exasperated sigh, but did as told, slippin' outta bed and puttin' a shirt on. Seein' the small shine of his scars in the sunlight, made me thankful he was no longer self-conscious around me. It was a long road to get to this point, though. The reminder of our breakthrough all those years ago, thanks to Carlisle, gave me a sudden desire to help him in any way we could.

Carlisle gave 110% to his friends - I thought it was time his friends returned the favor. He was always so solid, it was almost frightenin' to see him in that state.

"Okay, well meet me out there in a few. I'm goin' to try and get some answers. I'm sure we can figure out somethin' to help him."

I was sure Edward would want to freshen up a bit. Even though it was midday, he'd worked the night shift at the children's hospital. I didn't envy him his job, for sure. Bein' a nurse in the ER of a hospital was hard enough; then ya add kids to the mix and I'd find it overwhelmin'. Not my Edward, though. He's brilliant and so strong.

Barely rememberin' to grab the tea from the kitchen, I went to Carlisle and seated myself next to 'im. He was busy wipin' tears away and fannin' his face. It almost made me laugh that even in his state, he was worried about his complexion bein' blotchy.

"Jasper, darling, I'm so sorry to come here and boohoo all over you. It's just been one of those days, you know?"

My heart hurt a bit that he was tryin' so hard to keep it together, more than likely for my sake. "Now, Carl, enough of this silliness. Spill it already. Just pretend it's the latest gossip you heard and tell me. What's goin' on?"

He nodded, and then took a sip of the warm tea I'd brought him to stall. It occurred to me that he had his big meetin' today. He'd been talkin' all week about how he was goin' to have to buy a whole new wardrobe to be suitable for his new job.

Before I could ask, he took a big breath and launched into tellin' me about the news he'd been given.

I was pissed. How could any dumbass company do that to its employees? No one deserved that treatment, least of all Carlisle.

As if hearin' my thoughts, Edward's voice boomed through the apartment. "What a bunch of jackasses! You're better off without them, Carlisle. Assholes!"

"Oh, honey, don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel." Carlisle laughed, then glanced at me. "He's sexy when he's angry, Jasper. You should sooo be naughty and do yourself the favor of getting that to come out in the bedroom."

My face was blood red then. I knew he was tryin' to throw the attention off himself, and it worked. My mind was fried with the images he'd just made appear there.

"Whoa, Edward, I think you need to ice the boy down." Carlisle snorted, bringin' me out of my lusty haze.

With Edward laughin' in the background, I huffed, "Enough with the deflection, Carlisle. Tell us what the fuck is wrong. I've never seen you like this and you're worrin' me. Spit. It. Out."

Givin' his own little huff, he wrapped his arms around himself, almost as if he'd break. "I lost my job, and by next week, the roof over my head - and I have no leads on a new job." Mutterin' under his breath, he added. "Like anybody'd want me.  _He_  sure as hell didn't."

I was baffled by what he was goin' on about. "What do you mean you lost your job? Why?! You're a great employee. You give them your best and always work extra when asked."

"As far as a place to live, you know you always have a home with us. I know it isn't much, but we're always here for you. You don't even need to ask," Edward chimed in.

Even though I'd like to ask about the other thing mentioned–– 'he sure as hell doesn't'–– I was goin' to let it slide. I already had my suspicions on that front. I needed to know why my boy was bein' picked on.

"Oh, darlings, it's not just me. I'm sorry, I had a dramatic moment. I know it's not like me." To which Edward and I both snorted.

Carlisle just rolled his eyes and continued. "The whole company went down the tubes. Therefore, I have no place to go and there's hella competition in the job market. I mean, I'm fresh out of school, who's going to want me?"

Both Edward and I snuggled closer to Carlisle. "Now, Carl, you know you have huge amounts of talent or this company, no matter how bad their money troubles were, wouldn't have headhunted you. You just gotta use that charm and talent you're always braggin' about."

Carlisle sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder, while Edward rubbed a hand up and down his back, soothin' him. "You're right, of course, my southern boy. I just need to stop playing the victim and move on. Everything has always come so easy for me. Maybe it's time I dig in and work hard for it."

"Agreed! Until then, why don't you borrow some sleep pants from me and I'll cook up some popcorn? We'll have an old-fashioned horror flick night." I said.

Carlisle got a bittersweet smile on his face, which told me my thoughts of whom he was talking about earlier were spot on. Didn't matter. Edward and I were goin' to have a talk about how to fix our friends anyway. We just needed to get him through this night.

After the second movie, Carlisle was out like a light. I'm guessin' all the cryin' tuckered him out. Not that I minded; my attention wasn't on the movie either. My mind had been replayin' different scenes of our last camp fYrefly experience, with spin the bottle as the main event. I had no idea why I'd suggested it. To tell the truth, I'd been nervous as hell. I'd heard some tales about that silly game, but it was the only way I could think of to get Emmett and Carlisle to finally kiss.

Edward and I had made a pact, that if I asked them to play and they accepted, that whoever got one of them first would make them kiss. I wasn't exactly sure what we'd expected to happen, but a rift between them wasn't one of them. I guess in our innocent heads, we thought they'd get together like we had, and everyone would live happily ever after. No such luck.

Emmett started datin' like crazy and Carl started losin' that confidence I'd so admired about him. They were still friends, of course, and to outsiders there was no difference. I noticed, however. That boy had been knocked down a peg or two, and the only person that came to mind every time was Emmett.

Distracted with my thoughts, I asked Edward to lead Carlisle to the guest room on the other side of the apartment from ours. Edward knew me better than anyone, and could tell I wanted some time to think.

Goin' through my nightly routine in a daze, I climbed in the shower and soaped myself up. I knew more than Edward did about the crack in Emmett and Carlisle's friendship - well, more than I'm sure Carlisle would want me to know.

The only reason Edward didn't know was because I'd sworn secrecy to Emmett. The man had asked me in desperation. What was I suppose to do? It ate at me not tellin' Edward. I'd told him everything except for that.

Emmett had come to me frantic one night, while we were in college. It was the next day after some party we'd gone to. I hadn't even remembered he was there. He blew my mind when he told me he made out with Carlisle - even went into way more detail than I ever wanted to know about Emmett and his 'magic rocket ship'.

Anyway, it seemed Emmett was battlin' feelings for Carlisle, and had been way before the kiss at camp. He'd had the biggest crush on Carlisle from almost the beginnin'.

"Well, why didn't you ask him out, you dumbass? No, instead you torture him. I don't get you, man." I'd told him.

"You don't understand, Carlisle is nothing like me. He was way out of my league from the moment he stepped off the bus. He sure as hell didn't look at me with any interest. No, he went after one of the other boys. I knew where I stood with him, so I went with what I knew–– my jokes and all."

Instead of talkin' to Carlisle about what'd happened, the big oaf went to his damn go-to plan of actin' like everythin' was normal. Of course, it wasn't. Once you almost come in your pants with your crush, nothin's the same.

I knew for a fact there was more than one side to these feelin's. I'd seen Carlisle watchin' Emmett like he was the only one in the room, more times than I can count. That boy had it just as bad and neither of the morons would just talk to each other. I'd never really talked to Edward about my suspicions. Maybe I should've and we'd have this resolved already. Edward was always the sneaky one of us two. I remember a good many tricks he played on us once he found his footin' at camp.

Walkin' outta of the bathroom, naked as the day I was born, and into our bedroom, I still didn't see anything. I was just vigorously scrubbin' my hair dry with a towel.

I heard Edward's voice behind me, "Babe, stop before you rub yourself bald. Then what'll I grab onto in the throws of passion." he added, in a dramatic Fabio voice. As if he would ever be on the cover of some het romance crap. My man was all about the sausage.

Half chucklin' and sighin', I sat down on the bed. "I don't know what to do, Edward. I just want to fix everythin' for them both."

"Both? I thought Carlisle was the only one losing his job. Please tell me Emmett's not losing his business, too. He loves being an electrician. I mean, I guess he can bunk with Carlisle, while they get back on their feet."

"No, no, that's not what I mean. Come sit down, baby." I said, pattin' the bed next to me.

Doin' as I asked, he plopped down and wrapped his arm around my body, warmin' my cool skin. "Have you noticed that there's been a strain between Emmett and Carlisle for some time now?"

"Now that you mention it, I have. I just thought it was my imagination. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems besides the whole job fiasco, we have two men in love that are too stupid or stubborn to admit it to each other." I gave him a pointed look.

His eyes bulged. "Nooooo, no way! Seriously? I thought that was all in our heads as kids. Emmett and Carlisle? You're pulling my leg." He glanced around as if waiting for some surprise men to jump out and do a jig or something. "No fucking way!" Then he paused, and got quiet.

Out of nowhere, my boy started busting up laughing and fell back on the bed. "Oh my God, those idiots! Don't they realize they're falling victim to what almost kept us apart? And they were the ones preaching to 'talk stuff out' back then! We are so going to set them straight...well, not straight, but you know what I mean."

"Agreed. I just wish I could do somethin'g right now, like butt their heads together." I pouted.

"Yeah, but that's not going to happen tonight. So you may as well relax and get ready for bed."

I looked at him stunned. "How can you possibly be tired? You just woke up around noon."

Edward smirked, and answered, "Well hell, Cowboy, if you don't know there's more to do in bed than sleep, I haven't been doing my job as your boyfriend very well. First though, I want to do something to calm your nerves. You're more jittery than...what is it you say?"

I chuckled a little as I replied, "A long-tailed cat inside a room full of rockin' chairs."

Smilin' sweetly at me, he nodded, "Yeah, that one. At least I can help you right now. I want you to lay on your stomach for me."

Lust thrummed through me as I did as he asked. He'd gotten up on his knees and was riflin' around in one of our bedside table drawers. All that did was confuse the heck outta me. He obviously knew where we kept the lube, and we never used condoms anymore since gettin' tested and bein' together for years.

Finally, he solved my curiosity by pullin' out some bottles of massage oil that Carlisle'd bought us for Valentine's Day this year. I almost purred at the thought of Edward's rough hands runnin' over my skin.

Anxious, I started squirmin' and he grabbed my hips to settle me. "Lay still. This is supposed to calm you."

Slowly rubbin' his moistened hands down my back, he kneaded my muscles as he went. It wasn't long before I was groanin' and whinin' for him to gimme more than just a pat down. His hands made their way to my ass and were givin' each more than their fair share of attention.

Every few swipes of those talented fingers teased my sensitive openin' - just beggin' for some sorta relief.

I could tell Edward wasn't unaffected either; his breathin' had picked up significantly.

My pride went out the window when one of his fingers dipped inside me, and I finally whimpered, "Edward, baby, please."

"Please what, babe?" The jerk had the nerve to ask.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I never could say 'fuck me', it just didn't feel right. This was  _my_ Edward.

He was then kissin' my neck, waitin' for my answer - drivin' it out of my head. I managed to get out the words, though. "Make love to me."

Stillin', he pulled away and began to strip. I laid there and enjoyed watchin' as each piece of his beautiful body was revealed to me. Smirkin' at me with just as much lust in his eyes, he stretched out next to me, as he pulled my back to his chest.

Spreadin' more of the oil on his hands, he slowly worked the skin above my ribs - circlin' and circlin' - never actually touchin' my nipples, as he licked and nipped at the sensitive spot on my neck and earlobe.

His left hand inched lower, makin' its way to another part of my body that was achin'. I couldn't stop my ass from juttin' out to rub against his cock, that I wanted in me so much.

His slick hand reached for my throbbin' dick, fistin' it, beginnin' to stroke me gently - almost torturously.

I felt light touches and brushes everywhere. My skin was on fire with need. He seemed to surround me not only bodily, but my senses too.

Softly, he whispered in my ear, "You're going to feel so good wrapped around me, baby. I can hardly wait to be inside you."

"Oh God, Edward, I want that too. I'm relaxed enough already. Quit with the massage and get that cock in me."

He sniggered a little at my eagerness, but didn't argue. Linin' himself up to my entrance, he began to push into me. There was no need for more stretchin'. We had a very active sex life.

It was Edward's turn to groan as he filled me up. My free hand, that wasn't under the pillow, reached up and grasped his hair - bringin' his lips to mine. We devoured each other as he started to move.

Pushin' in between my legs with his own, he found more momentum. His pace was buildin', while his hands traveled the length of my body - stoppin' to pinch and tweak my sensitive nipples. I loudly moaned his name then.

"Shhh, you have to be quieter. Remember, Carlisle is here."

"Fuck, I forgot." I whined.

Bitin' my lip to contain my cries, I ground my ass back onto his hard cock.

"Oh god damn, that feels good, baby." he grunted.

"Now who's bein' loud, Edward?"

Half laughin' and moanin', he said, "Good point."

We were both close by the time he quickened his pace again. That coil was wound tightly, just waitin' to snap.

Then he did a move where he grabbed for purchase, with his arms under me and his hands on my shoulders - shovin' his cock even deeper into me. He was then hittin' my sensitive gland with every surge, causin' me to scream out my pleasure. I grasped onto the side table for support, scatterin' unopened mail onto the floor.

Edward followed right after, sendin' several loads of his hot cum inside me.

Sighin', we both sank into a boneless cuddle session. Kissin' my temple, he whispered, "I love you, baby" before reluctantly gettin' up to find somethin' to clean us up with.

I began pickin' up the mess I'd made and noticed a letter from Camp fYrefly. Smilin', I opened it.

After quickly perusin' it, I was about to jump outta my skin with excitement.

"What has you so bunny-like? I thought I'd worn you out." Edward said curiously.

"I have the answer to our boys' problems!" I announced proudly, then shoved the letter at him.

He looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "I don't get it. Would you mind explaining what's running through that head of yours?"

"Duuuuh, it's an invitation for alumni to go for the summer. They're hostin' all sorts of stuff just for adults and all."

"And?"

"Oh my God, Edward, do I have to draw a picture? Carlisle isn't the only one with talent. It's time for us to catch some fYreflies of our own."


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

As I pulled up in my blue Dodge Charger to old Camp fYrefly, I couldn't believe I was actually there. Jasper had used some sort of cowboy voodoo on me or something. There was no other explanation. I loved coming here as a kid, but it also threw a monkey wrench into my life.

That wrench being Carlisle, or Peaches as I call him. He was everything I never knew I wanted in a man. I'd always pictured the kind of guy that I would end up with, and Carlisle was definitely not him.

My ideal actually leaned more toward my friend, Edward; svelte and muscular with a mix of cockiness to cover the insecurities.

The day I'd seen Carlisle, I was blown away. He was beautiful; there was no other way to describe him. I couldn't give two shits if he was a man and the description for him was handsome. He was  _beautiful._

With the swagger of his hips and his come hither stare, he seemed to know it, too.

I'd never been the cocky type. I knew I was a decent looking guy, since I kept in shape by playing sports and going to the gym.

That was how I'd met my last boyfriend, Alec. We were both shooting some hoops and he asked me out - things progressed from there. He wanted to move in, but I never could do that kind of commitment.

I mean, I wanted to find 'the one' like any other person, but there was no need to rush into things. Alec argued a year and a half wasn't rushing; I begged to differ.

On top of that, he hated Carlisle and wouldn't even associate with him. That pissed me off to no end and was part of the reason he and I broke up. The boys didn't know yet, though. This was to be a fun trip with my friends, and if Carlisle knew that we'd broken up, he'd spend our whole vacation trying to fix it for me.

That's what my Peaches always did. He'd die if he knew he was the supposed reason for Alec leaving me. He was obsessed with the idea that I was in love with Carlisle. Did I find Carlisle attractive? Yes. In the past had I wanted more? Yes...but that was in the past. He had his brilliant new career and I had my business to run.

He never once seemed to want more from me, not even after our drunken make-out session. He just acted like it never happened. That hurt more than I wanted to admit. I woke up expecting things to change, and everything was still the same damn way.

I tried my hardest after that kiss to forget him, but no man measured up to Carlisle. They were always too beefy, too short, or not witty enough. In college - same story. Fuck knows I tried to find someone else to fixate on. Alec had been the closest.

His major flaw was that he couldn't leave the subject of Carlisle alone. He knew that was a hot button for me and no matter what, it was thrown into my face. "Well, I bet if I were Carlisle you would have liked it," or there'd be, "Of course, I'm no Peaches."

That shit got old real fast and finally he left me. All I felt was relief when he did. I would have left him, but I didn't want to feel like a quitter. Yes, I still have a thing for Carlisle, I won't deny that, but I've made strides to get over it. I refused to lose my friend because I couldn't control myself.

The boys hadn't been told yet, and I wasn't sure I was going to do so on this trip. This was for fun and walking down memory lane. Not for me to be emo and listen to 90's music around the camp fire.

From what I understood, the camp was going to be divided, so the adults could carry on without worrying about impressionable kids around. The horn-dog part of me was excited at the possibility of drunken skinny dipping, and maybe some up close and personal dancing.

A tap on my driver's side window scared the shit out of me, making me squeak like a dog toy. A glance in the direction of my 'attacker' showed it to be Carlisle, with his head thrown back, laughing. God damn, that was a gorgeous sight.

_I am so fucked! Maybe Alec was right._

Climbing out of my car, I faced my walking wet dream.

"Well hey, Peaches, you look like you're ready to go. Do you got your SPF 90 sunscreen on? We wouldn't want you to get any freckles or burns now, would we?"

"Fuck you, Emmett; I still see you're jealous I can look this good early in the morning. Don't worry. I'm still able to protect you and your car from the big bad bear that was attacking your window."

"Hardy, har, har. Where's the rest of the boys? I'm in need of someone who actually likes me."

A subtle change came over Carlisle's face, almost as if he was hurt. It disappeared quickly, though. "They're already settled into cabin B. Looks like you're stuck with me in C. So sorry you don't have a better friend to bunk with."

With that he swaggered off, but not with his usual attitude. There seemed to be a slump to his shoulders that I'd never seen before.

_Well that's just great, asshole. Why did you have to be a dick right off the bat? It's not his fault you can't find a boyfriend. You need to reel in your personal shit and be the friend he deserves._

Hustling to catch up, I shouted, "Wait a minute, Carlisle." He paused and gave a grand sweep of his arm, as if to say 'Well, come on then'.

"I'm sorry about the attitude back there," I said awkwardly, while adjusting my gym bag on my shoulder. "I just had some stuff on my mind and kinda took it out on you. How've you been anyway? You never did call me back. How'd the meeting go? Are you running the place yet?"

"Jesus Christ, Emmett, since when did you become a reporter?" He sounded irritable, but chuckled; I think to take the sharpness out of his tone.

_Whoa, something is definitely up with him. He never acts like this. Not only does he never have a hair out of place, I can't remember the last time he was grumpy. We usually have some laughs and a few banter sessions. Not bite each other's heads off._

"Again sorry, just uh, trying to make some conversation and get this vacation off on a better start. I missed you, bud."

He sighed then, and replied, "I'm sorry too. It's just been a hell of a few weeks. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I've been staying over at Jasper and Edward's place, while in the process of moving."

"Moving? I thought you had that fancy condo. Are they renovating or something?"

"Yeah, well things change. I'll explain more later. Let's go see what our boys are up to."

With the conversation sufficiently shut down, we walked the rest of the path quietly.

Everything seemed so awkward between us suddenly and I had no idea why. I was hoping Jasper could clear shit up. I didn't like how it felt. It appeared that Carlisle was mad at me, or at the very least, slipping away from our friendship.

We walked up to find Jasper sitting on the top of a picnic table, with Edward standing between his legs - making out as if there was no one else in the world.

It made my heart ache. I wanted that more than I would admit. They were so perfect for each other.

Clearing our throats, they both pulled away from each other flushed and looking a little embarrassed at having been caught in a heated scene. They apparently forgot this is a normal occurrence for those around them.

Jasper excitedly jumped off the table, ran to me and hollered, "Emmett!" as he swept me into a bear hug.

"Well hey there, cowpoke, how's it hanging? This guy over here been treating you right?" I asked, as I nudged Edward.

"Of course I'm treating my man right. Looks like you're not, though. Where's Alec? I thought he'd be coming with you." Edward glanced around curiously.

"About that, um, Alec won't be joining us. We broke up a few weeks ago."

All three men appeared unrepentant as they gave their apologies on hearing that bit of news. I knew none of them liked him. They all perked up a little, if I wasn't imagining things.

_Was that a high-five behind Edward and Jasper's backs? Nah, you have to be seeing shit._

"So did you two assholes steal the lux cabin and leave poor Carlisle and I with the hole in the wall place? You know he needs the bathroom with plenty of outlets for his hair sessions in the morning."

Carlisle, in true form, flipped me off and crossed his arms in a huff.

The other two just shook their heads at me.

"So, Peaches, show me to our accommodations and you can tell me all about that interview you had."

"Sounds thrilling," Carlisle said bitterly.

_What the fuck? It was a simple enough topic, I thought._

It made me worried there was some bad news. Something I can't remember ever hearing from Carlisle. Everything fell into his lap at the snap of his fingers.

While I unpacked, Carlisle filled me in on how things had been going for him. I felt like a complete ass giving him such a hard time when I got here. He looked ready to crumble after he finished his tale. All I wanted to do was take him in my arms and hold him - to make the hurt go away.

So in a way, I did. "Come here," I ordered.

For once, he didn't argue and moved willingly into my arms. It felt so right holding him. "I'm so sorry to hear about those assholes treating you like shit," I whispered, as I rested my chin on his head and rubbed his back. He fit perfectly, almost as if he was meant to be there. My heart started to pick up speed and other areas of my body began to respond to him.

_Fuck, this is not the time for this shit._

Quickly, I unwrapped myself from him. I tried to not make it too abrupt so it wouldn't be insulting, but I had to hide my burgeoning stiffy. I didn't want to make the situation embarrassing for either of us. My body always responded to him swiftly, just like I was a teenager again.

He gave a soft sniffle. "Thanks for that, Emmett. It meant a lot and I really needed it."

I knew how hard it was for him to admit that he needed any sort of comfort. He was always the caretaker of the group and I'm sure he felt weird taking for once.

_Well, too damn bad. If he needs me, I'm there no matter what._

That first week was difficult all around. I still hadn't told everyone the reason my boyfriend and I broke up, and wasn't sure if I should. It got to me, that there was so much distance between me and my best friends. We used to tell each other everything. Instead, we were faking laughs and dunking each other under the water at the lake.

That was why I decided to plan some time with Jasper. He was always my go-to guy when things weren't sitting well with me, and we'd known each other the longest.

The first moment I caught him alone, I asked, "Hey bud, I was wondering if maybe you and I can just hang by ourselves for a while this afternoon."

Jasper gave me his dimpled smile. "Sure man, what's up?"

Scratching the back of my neck, I tried to look casual. "Nothing, dude. I just miss getting the chance to talk to you and life in the big city is very busy for all of us."

Sighing, he sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I live with Edward and feel like I hardly see him some weeks. I think I've seen you the least lately. Let me go tell Edward we're takin' off and we'll go take a walk by the dock."

"Sounds good," I answered. The weight on my shoulders was a little less already.

.

.

.

Edward somehow convinced Carlisle to go on a nature hike. Any other time, I would've insisted on going with them just to see it. Peaches was not partial to going into the woods. Camping, fires and roasting marshmallows was all fine and dandy. Get him out in the trees where spiders and ticks were and uh - uh, not happening.

Jasper met me on the dock, and it didn't take us long to get down to discussing the hard stuff.

"'S'pose you want to tell me what this here little walk's about? You've been chewin' your lip so hard, I think it's gonna fall off."

"Actually, Jasper, I'm not sure where to start. Stuff's just been building up lately. I mean, business is good and all, but other than that things are, I don't know, just blah I guess."

"Okay, well how 'bout we start at the beginnin'? What happened with Alec? Last we'd talked, you were bringin' him with ya."

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I let it out slowly. I knew this question was coming, but was avoiding it. Realistically, I had a feeling Jasper's point of view may not be something I wanted to hear.

"Well, apparently Alec thinks I'm in love with Carlisle and that he's never going to measure up. So without even trying to talk it out, he decided our relationship was over after nearly two years. That's that. Not too much to tell."

"Emmett, I hate to say this, but have you ever thought maybe he has a point?"

"Pfft, yeah, on the top of his head."

Chuckling a little at my weak try for a joke, his face became stern. "Don't try that humor shit on me, Em. I've known you too long. Answer the damn question."

With a grunt, I sat down on the edge of the dock, putting my feet into the cool water. I shrugged and tried to stall for a few more seconds. Jasper was having none of it though, and sat down next to me.

"I'm not in love with Carlisle. I'm not even hung up on the guy. I don't know what Alec is talking about."

It didn't even sound convincing to my own ears. Apparently, not to Jasper's either, as he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I do still find him attractive and maybe there is some feelings there. You happy now?"

Jasper just smiled knowingly at me. "As if it wasn't obvious to everyone but the two of you."

"Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried to forget him from day one. You know I've always liked him. I thought there was a chance back at NYU, but that led to a big, fat nowhere. What do I do now?"

"I'm goin' to tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna get off your dumb ass and go talk to that man."

"But Jasper, he's not interested in me. I refuse to make an ass of myself."

Laughing at what appeared to be an inside joke, he said, "It's way too late to worry about that. You two morons have been moonin' over each other for five years now. You keep sayin' he's not interested. How do you know?"

I looked at him like he'd lost his damn mind. "He's never once said anything. He didn't even act like our little drunken session happened. What the hell else am I supposed to think?"

"Well, your highness, did you mention it to him? Have you ever told him how you felt?"

"No, but...Wait a second, are you saying we both haven't said anything for fear of scaring the other one off?"

"Bingo, my boy. You  _finally_ got it. It only took five years, but we love you no matter your difficulties."

I'm stunned speechless. Could it be possible that we have wasted all this time because of insecurities?

"Let's head back, I think it's time the two of you had a proper talk."

I nodded anxiously and started to get out of the water. My thoughts were chaotic and screamed that Jasper had to be mistaken. I was shaken from my daze when an ear-piercing scream ripped through the air.

I knew exactly who it was, too...Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. The last thing I needed was this - my dream man to see me looking like a fucking monster! What I did to piss off God recently was beyond me, but he had to go and take the one thing that I took pride in away - my face.

Well it wasn't all, but close enough. I liked my appearance...so sue me. Not that it mattered now anyway; being covered with a baking soda paste on my face was not attractive in the slightest.

Edward had convinced me to take a 'nice, peaceful walk in the woods' and I should have known better. The only things in the woods were the demon spawn of satan, waiting to jump out at every turn. Not only spiders and ticks, but snakes and all sorts of creatures that would sooner claw your eyes out than deal with you. Hey, wait second! That last part sounded like a sale at my favorite boutique.

Anyway, I had the honor of leaning against the wrong tree while talking to Edward. We were in a deep conversation over what he should wear for he and Jasper's anniversary date and that's when it happened. I switched my position and bumped what I thought was a lower branch with my head, not knowing it was in fact a large bee's nest.

Before I knew it, they were swarming me and it felt like my face was on fire. I heard Edward yell at me to run and he tugged on my arms. I ran blindly back toward camp and thankfully, the little bastards stayed near their home.

In the end, Edward had come out mostly unscathed, except for some stings on his hand and forearms. I, on the other hand, had stings all over my face and neck. They were ugly, red and swollen. I appeared to have the elephant man's disease and it was horrifying to me. Edward and Jasper swore it wasn't that bad, but I'm not blind.

Anyway, I had sequestered myself in the cabin I shared with Emmett, effectively kicking him out and making him bunk with the other two. From what I'd heard, he was none too happy about it. He kept asking to be let into the room to 'talk' to me, but more than likely, it was to get his stuff or to yell at me.

We were friends of course, but Emmett had a temper on him and liked getting his way, something that had played a main feature in many of my fantasies; him getting his way...And let me tell you, imaginary demanding Emmett was sexy as hell.

A sudden banging on my door broke through my thoughts. "Damn it, Peaches, I've had enough of this bullshit! I want to talk to you and see for myself that you're okay. The boys won't even tell me what happened. If you don't let me in already, I'll bust this fucking door down!"

His authoritative voice sent chills down my spine, but I wasn't giving in. I didn't want him to see me like this and besides, me moping about would just ruin his vacation.

Directing my voice toward the door, I yelled, "I'm fine, Emmett. You've obviously been hanging out too much with me. You're being overly dramatic. I just want some time to myself, It's been a hell of a few weeks for me. Go find the boys and have some fun. Believe me, fun is not something I'd describe myself as at the moment."

I heard him punch something. "Fine, but I'll be back. You have my word on that."

Feeling pathetic, I laid down and went to sleep rather quickly. Dream land was definitely better than reality right now.

Sharp curses woke me and I realized someone was in the cabin with me. The room was dark and it was hard to make out anything. I must have slept longer than I thought.

"Who's there?" I called out. I was a little nervous, but not overly so since we were at a camp. I doubted _Jason_  was real and had his chainsaw at the ready. Although, that would be the perfect kicker to this month.

"It's Emmett," his voice came from the shadowed figure. "Just a sec and I'll get the lights."

_Fuck! What to do? What to do? You can't let him see you like this._

In a hurry, and just in time, I turned my back and buried my face into my pillow. The blinding light could still be seen through the cloth, though.

I felt the cot dip down with Emmett's weight. "Are you okay, Carlisle? I've never known you to hide from anything, least of all me. What's going on?"

Muffled, I answered, "It's nothing really, Emmett, I'm fine; I just don't feel good. I stumbled into a bee's nest and was stung quite a few times, honey. I'm achy and whiny and I don't feel like being around people, that's all. It's nothing personal, babe."

He was quiet for minute and I hoped he'd just let it drop, but that's not Emmett's style. With a huff, he stated, "Well, it sure seems personal when you'll see Jasper and Edward, but not me. What'd I do to deserve the cold shoulder? You told them about your job thing and not me, and now this. What's changed between us? I've always thought us to be close."

Still turned away from him, I tensed. He was right - my sudden change in attitude had to be confusing to him. I'm not entirely sure why it had happened either. It wasn't like my feelings or the slights I've received from him in the past were new. It had to be because I felt so vulnerable over this job loss. It seemed like everything I had lost or done wrong had been thrust into the spotlight.

_Now the question is "How the hell do you explain that to Emmett, who has no clue how you feel about him?"_

Before I could even answer myself, Emmett spoke again. "Well, I'm sorry to butt in on you and your privacy. I don't understand why it's needed from me, but it wasn't my choice to bother you right now. The boys thought they'd be cute and shove me in here. They've managed to barricade the door. I know for a fact it has to be more than their skinny little asses, otherwise I'd have taken them out."

Cue emo Carlisle now. He didn't even want to be here of his own accord. I began to sniffle like a fucking girl.

Cursing under his breath, Emmett demanded, "What the hell did I do now? I'm getting tired of asking shit and getting no answers from you. Why won't you even turn and look at me?" Frustrated, he grunted, "Look at me when I talk to you, damn it."

In a whiny voice that would have embarrassed me normally, I turned and cried, "I can't because I'm ugly!" Then started sobbing.

Emmett's sharp gasp made my humiliation complete and I started crying harder. I wanted nothing more than to hide again, but his eyes went soft and he looked regretful immediately. "Peaches, you could never be ugly to me. I was just taken by surprise. Thanks to the stings you're all swollen and in pain. I can tell by how angry the stings look. You're just not feeling well, baby. Where's the medicine you're using?"

I whimpered as I pointed to the homemade paste sitting in a bowl on the side table.

Picking it up and sighing, he turned a serious expression to me. "Let me take care of you, Carlisle. You are always the caretaker, let me return the favor." His request was sweet and simple, but there was something undefinable in his eyes that made my heart pick up its pace.

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat, I nodded. Emmett was so gentle that it nearly brought fresh tears to my eyes -  _nearly._ I'm not a damn girl. No offense to the fairer sex and all, but I still have a full ball sack dangling between my legs.

As he smudged on the mixture, he began to talk. "What's going on between us here, Carlisle? You're my best friend - even more so than the other boys. I've always felt a deeper connection with you. Why are you changing towards me? Have I done something wrong? How can I fix it if you don't tell me what it is?"

I grasped his wrist to stop his ministrations. I couldn't keep him thinking he'd done something to hurt me intentionally. Somehow, I had to explain this crazy need for him I had developed over the years, that had deepened with the loss of all the security I'd recently found.

"Emmett, I need you to listen to me. You've done nothing wrong, It's just me being silly and sentimental is all. Please stop trying to take the blame on yourself."

"What are you being silly and sentimental about? I'm confused."

God, this was humiliating. To not only have to tell him this now, but looking like this while doing so. Talk about some teen dream turned nightmare.

"Well, um...you remember back in the past when we had our last day at this camp?"

He just nodded and waited for me to continue.

I couldn't take it anymore and decided to blurt stuff out. It wasn't my usual thoughtful style for sure. "When we kissed, it changed something inside me. I looked at you in a whole new light and realized I'd been attracted to you for a long while."

Emmett appeared stunned and then his eyes became fierce. "You're lying! You never gave me second look, not that day, and certainly not any other. Why are you playing games with me?"

He had me confused. What the fuck was he talking about? I've never lied to him about anything.

_That's not true. You lied every time you told him you hoped that he and his current love interest would work things out. You lied when he would cry to you and you would say you're sorry he broke up with someone - most of all Alec._

"Emmett, I'm not lying to you! I wasn't going to fuck up a friendship because I couldn't control my emotions. Obviously, you had no interest in me with all the dating you started doing. You became worse than I ever was at man hopping."

"Oh please, Peaches, why do you think I started seeing people so much? I had to get the thought and taste of you out of my mind. I knew I wasn't someone you'd ever be interested in."

Exasperated, I huffed, "Why do you keep saying that? Of course I was interested."

"Okay, fine. Explain your actions back at NYU then."

I was ready to scream. How could he be so dense? All these years and he is now blaming our drunken make-out session on me. "Explain what...That you were drunk and wanted to use me as a way to get off? I thought that was self-explanatory."

He groaned and jumped off the cot so fast I thought it would collapse. Pacing back and forth while frustratedly pulling at his hair, he seemed even more pissed.

"Carlisle, that was a cheap shot and you weren't exactly resisting my charms. I was drunk and let my feelings get the better of me. I'd wanted to taste you again for too long and I..." he gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth.

My heart started racing along with my mind. I couldn't have possibly heard that right. Emmett had feelings and wanted me? I needed more. "Then why did you act like it never happened? You didn't bring it up once in all the years since then - not even the next day."

Throwing his hands in the air in aggravation, he asked, "Don't you get it? I didn't want to feel more the fool than I already did. The alcohol made an ass of me. I wasn't about to help that process along sober. I knew you didn't want me - especially when you didn't say anything either. You went on like it was just another ordinary day."

"Oh, darling Emmett, it was anything but ordinary. I woke up that day expecting our relationship to be transformed. I mean we separated awkwardly that night, but there was no denying the passion we had the night before." My face reddened as I said that last bit. I may be considered a Romeo of sorts, but this was Emmett, not some guy in a bar.

Suddenly, the room was filled with laughter as Emmett threw his head back. Now I felt like a complete ass; I'd just bared my soul to him and he was laughing at me.

Feeling deeply hurt, I turned my back to him. I was about to tell him to get away from me when I heard him mumble, "Jasper was right all along - every fucking word. We've both been morons."

My indignation got the better of me then and I sharply spun to confront him. "What do you mean that he said we were both morons? He knows I have feelings for you and he's never acted like I was stupid for them."

"No - no, he doesn't think we _are_ morons, just acting like it." My confusion must have still shown through, because he sighed and then continued. "Let me spell it out for you...I'm. In. Love. With. You. There, I said it."

He looked as shell shocked as I felt and I said the only thing that came to mind. "Me too."

Emmett got that big, goofy dimpled grin I love on his face. "You love yourself too?"

"No! I meant..."

Somewhere from outside, I was interrupted my Jasper's voice. "Oh, would you two shut up an' kiss already?"

_Jasper's right! Kiss that handsome devil before you wake up!_

I launched myself at Emmett and attacked his lips like my life depended on it. He moaned and pulled me to his muscled body. Oh, my darling man fit perfectly against me.

We were interrupted again by a bright flash coming from the cabin window. Our lips barely leaving each other's, we glanced in the direction of the light to find Jasper looking quite satisfied with himself, holding my camera in his hand.

"See, Carlisle? You're not the only one skilled at catchin' fYreflies. High five, Edward!"

The last thing I saw was Edward returning the 'five', before I was pulled back into another deep kiss by _my_ Emmett. It may have taken years, but I knew he was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome Pre Reader Jasper1863Hale and my wonderful Beta HarryTwiFan.**


End file.
